The Game
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Katsuya is waiting for Seto to finish working and take him on a date, so he decides to introduce him to a game that no one can win. puppyshipping. oneshot


**I wrote this last night for no apparent reason and decided to post it. I now have my free afternoons back (because i've been rejected from cambridge and therefore don't have to do the STEP exam) so I can write more of NPASD at school *celebrates*. I'm going to try and write some more of it today...if I get my homework done.**

**Anyway, this story isn't very good but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warnings: nothing offensive unless you find guys kissing offensive.**

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi was sitting on the sofa in the office of the CEO of KaibaCorp waiting for his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, to stop working and take him on the date he'd been promising for a month. He tried not to fidget; if he did Seto would snap at him and it would therefore take him longer to finish his work. The problem was that if he sat there and said nothing he would end up sitting there all night as Seto found new things to do.

He sighed, wishing he could just pull Seto away from his computer without being yelled at.

"What are you sighing for?" Seto asked, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Nothin'," Katsuya replied, "I'm just a bit bored."

"Find a game to amuse yourself with then," Seto told him.

Katsuya looked around the room. Other than the desk, sofa, a wide screen TV (which was rarely used unless Mokuba was around) and a couple of paintings on the wall (apparently put up by one of Seto's ex-sectaries to prevent the white room looking 'cold and clinical') it was completely bare with nothing that Katsuya could use to entertain himself.

Then Seto's use of the word 'game' triggered something in his mind. _Damn it! I've lost the game!_

"Seto, I've lost the game."

"What game?" Seto asked.

"You've never heard of 'the game'?"

"No," Seto said as he stopped typing and gave the blond a confused look.

"You've lost it as well," Katsuya informed him.

"How can I lose something I have no idea how to play?" Seto asked a hint of annoyance detectable in his voice.

"Everyone's playin' the game," Katsuya explained, "you start when you're born."

"How do you win?"

"You can't."

"Then it's pointless."

"Don't you want to hear the rules?" Katsuya asked, knowing that Seto would try and find a way to win and would become so distracted he wouldn't be able to work.

"Why not, it'll give me something to laugh at," Seto replied turning back to his computer.

"You have to forget about that game, as soon as you think about it you've lost and you then have to tell everyone around you so they lose it too," Katsuya explained.

They then fell into silence. Katsuya listening to the rate of Seto's typing which was slowing gradually until;

"Damn it! You're stupid game is distracting me from my work!"

Katsuya grinned; it was _so_ good to be right.

"Are we goin' on a date or not?" Katsuya asked.

"I've just got to read this report."

"And then you've gotta answer a couple of emails and then do some corrections on some press release and then-"

"Okay, I get it," Seto snapped.

"Either we go now or I'm going to carry you to the cinema." Katsuya told him, walking around the desk to stand behind Seto.

"I'm not letting you carry me!" Seto snapped.

"Oh really?" Katsuya smirked before slipping his hands under Seto's knees and behind his back, lifting him bridal style from the seat.

Seto almost shrieked in surprise, wrapping his arms around Katsuya's neck so he didn't fall.

"I hate it when you do that!" He hissed, "Put me down now!"

"Only if you kiss me and take me on a date."

"Put me down and I'll kiss you then shut down the computer and take you on a date."

"Deal," Katsuya said, gently letting go of Seto's legs and wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist.

Seto quickly kissed his lips, "Is that okay?"

"No," Katsuya replied slipping one of his hands into Seto's hair, using the other to pull the brunet closer, "I wanted something like this."

With that he pressed their lips together forcefully, gently licking Seto's pursed lips, asking for entrance. Finally Seto parted his lips and allowed Katsuya to slip his tongue into his mouth. They spend the next few minutes battling for dominance, at long last Katsuya got Seto to back down and permit the blond to caress his tongue.

"That was far better," Katsuya purred releasing Seto so he could shut down the computer.

"I figured out how to win your stupid game," Seto told him as they left the office.

"You mean you spent that kiss thinkin' about a game?" Katsuya asked incredulously.

"No, I worked it out afterwards," Seto explained, pressing the button to call the lift.

"So how do you win?"

"Die," Seto said simply, "Because once you're dead you can't think about the game anymore."

"Unless you believe in an afterlife," Katsuya pointed out.

The lift arrived and they walked in, Katsuya pressed the button for the lobby and the lift plummeted down.

"Seto," Katsuya said, trying not to grin.

"What?"

"I've lost the game."

"If I hear anymore about the game I will go back up to my office and continue working!" Seto snapped.

"No you won't," Katsuya told him as he picked him up bridal style again just as the lift arrived at the lobby and carried him to the car.

* * *

**I love the game, I want 'I've lost the game' on my tombstone lol... Please review!**


End file.
